Season 26 (1994-1995)
."]] ".]] ".]] Sesame Street Season 26 aired from November 21, 1994 to May 19, 1995. Season Overview This season focuses on the importance of books. Its literacy campaign, "Let's Read and Write," initiated by executive producer Michael Loman, served as the theme for that year's Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade float.The Spokesman-Review: Sesame Street discovers books - Nov 21, 1994 Cerf, Christopher Songs from the Street: 35 Years of Music booklet, p. 40 Episodes Episodes 3266 - 3395 (130 episodes) * Episode 3266 -- The Tooth Fairy loses his address book * Episode 3267 -- The Very Quiet Cricket * Episode 3268 -- Telly and Rosita play "Don Quixote" * Episode 3269 -- Telly becomes a Bear Scout * Episode 3270 -- Kingston writes a story * Episode 3271 -- Oscar's nightmares * Episode 3272 -- The Tree Who Wanted to Leave the Park * Episode 3273 -- Betty Lou's Dolly loses her head * Episode 3274 -- Big Bird, Elmo and Tarah enjoy playing by themselves; Baby Bear's story * Episode 3275 -- Guntac Gelman Jones' flea circus * Episode 3279 -- Telly writes a letter * Episode 3280 -- Jesse falls in love with Gina * Episode 3281 -- Telly is "Triangle Guy" (repeat) * Episode 3283 -- The adventures of SuperWorm and Slimey (repeat) * Episode 3284 -- Pirate Edna comes to Sesame Street (repeat) * Episode 3285 -- Baby Bear makes a gift for Papa Bear * Episode 3286 -- Big Bird returns as The Great Nineteeni; Triangles vs. Squares (repeat) * Episode 3287 -- SuperNanny visits (repeat) * Episode 3288 -- A day at the movies (repeat) * Episode 3289 -- Telly presents the sponsors (repeat) * Episode 3290 -- Gordon's day off * Episode 3291 -- Telly's two appointments * Episode 3292 -- Vegetable Day * Episode 3293 -- Which is Davey and which is Joey? * Episode 3294 -- Monty wants a circle * Episode 3295 -- Snuffleupagus parade * Episode 3296 -- An indoor picnic with Bob (repeat) * Episode 3297 -- Oscar meets Prunella (repeat) * Episode 3298 -- Mr. Quincy's 10 second toaster (repeat) * Episode 3299 -- Savion's magic circle (repeat) * Episode 3300 -- The Worm Summer Games * Episode 3301 -- A day with Benny * Episode 3302 -- Baby Bear invents a porridge cooler * Episode 3304 -- Natasha can't fall asleep (repeat) * Episode 3305 -- Gabi's training wheels * Episode 3306 -- Telly the Pogo Champion * Episode 3307 -- Sloppy is born * Episode 3308 -- Maria's magic N * Episode 3309 -- Humpty Dumpty looks for a new place to sit (repeat) * Episode 3310 -- Baby Bear wants to learn to play music (repeat) * Episode 3311 -- Monty's Story Time * Episode 3312 -- Joey and Davey want a job * Episode 3313 -- Natasha blows raspberries * Episode 3314 -- Slimey flies an airplane (repeat) * Episode 3315 -- Savion helps out at Birdland (repeat) * Episode 3316 -- Learning in the park * Episode 3317 -- Elmo's annoying song * Episode 3318 -- Stinky's pretend family * Episode 3319 -- Tarah and her wheelchair * Episode 3320 -- Ruthie practices dancing * Episode 3321 -- Big Bird earns a dollar * Episode 3322 -- The sky is falling! * Episode 3323 -- Big Bird wants to play with Luis * Episode 3324 -- Pet names for babies * Episode 3325 -- Elmo and the sponsors; Mr. Handford goes to the dentist * Episode 3326 -- Mary and her little lamb visit * Episode 3327 -- Big Bird tries to help Gina * Episode 3328 -- A giant box arrives * Episode 3329 -- Monty hosts "Inside Sesame Street" * Episode 3330 -- Monty joins the Birdketeers * Episode 3331 -- Lexine and Celina's home video * Episode 3332 -- Opposite Day * Episode 3333 -- Biff waits for Sully * Episode 3334 -- Bob learns to dance * Episode 3335 -- A rainy day at the library (repeat) * Episode 3336 -- Big Bird gets a letter from his cousin * Episode 3337 -- A day with families * Episode 3338 -- Elmo's story * Episode 3339 -- Ruthie learns sign language * Episode 3341 -- Rosita wants to fly * Episode 3342 -- Prince Charming visits * Episode 3343 -- How to pretend * Episode 3344 -- The Prince and the Pig * Episode 3347 -- Elmo talks about games * Episode 3349 -- The Adventures of Nick and Nora Chicken (repeat) * Episode 3350 -- Elmo and Zoe learn the waltz * Episode 3351 -- Gabi and the lost dog (part 1) * Episode 3352 -- Gabi and the lost dog (part 2) * Episode 3353 -- Elmo learns about recycling * Episode 3354 -- Gordon pretends to be Grandfather Bird * Episode 3355 -- Word watching with Big Bird * Episode 3356 -- Baby Bear and Rosita draw * Episode 3357 -- An eclipse on Sesame Street * Episode 3358 -- The letter "Z" wants to quit the alphabet * Episode 3359 -- Humphrey and Ingrid's home movies * Episode 3360 -- Gina makes an apple tower * Episode 3361 * Episode 3362 -- Maria and Luis' anniversary * Episode 3363 -- Rosita finds out who's having a birthday * Episode 3364 -- Telly and Zoe become Readers * Episode 3365 * Episode 3366 * Episode 3367 * Episode 3368 -- Telly's Town * Episode 3369 -- Elmo rollerblades * Episode 3370 -- Bring a Bird to Work Day * Episode 3371 * Episode 3372 -- Telly's alphabet * Episode 3373 -- Bird, monster and monkey play date * Episode 3374 -- Soap opera parodies * Episode 3375 -- The 99,000 Triangle Game * Episode 3376 -- Benny misses the bus * Episode 3377 -- Litter on Sesame Street * Episode 3378 -- Detectives Big Bird and Zoe * Episode 3379 -- The Wide World of Writing * Episode 3380 -- Celina and Zoe go jogging * Episode 3381 -- Baby Bear wants to be a Grouchketeer * Episode 3382 -- Oscar tries to get people angry * Episode 3383 -- Oscar's new cell phone * Episode 3384 -- Irvine's blanket * Episode 3385 -- A day of storytelling and nametags * Episode 3386 -- Elmo and Telly's tuba * Episode 3387 -- Biff turns 40 * Episode 3388 -- Is Gina in love? * Episode 3389 -- Baby Bear pranks Goldilocks * Episode 3390 -- Telly and Zoe get creative * Episode 3391 * Episode 3392 -- Goldilocks is moving * Episode 3393 * Episode 3394 -- Luis loses his glasses * Episode 3395 -- Ernestine works at the Furry Arms Notes * After this season, The U.S. Department of Education stopped funding Sesame Street until 2002. * This was also the final season to be funded by the Ford Foundation and the Carnegie Corporation of New York, which had both been there from the very beginning of the show's history. * This was also the final season to have the Sesame Street/CTW in-credit logo. * This was also Savion's final season. Cast Human Cast: :Gordon, Susan, Luis, Maria, Ruthie, Gina, Bob, Celina, Savion, Mr. Handford, Linda, Angela, Jamal, Gabi, Miles, Tarah, Carlo, Kayla, Jesse Actors: :Carlo Alban, Alison Bartlett, Lexine Bondoc, Linda Bove, Ruth Buzzi, Annette Calud, Desiree Casado, Emilio Delgado, Savion Glover, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Angel Jemmott, Roscoe Orman, Jou Jou Papailler, Imani Patterson, Randy Pearlstein, Tarah Schaeffer, David L. Smyrl Muppets: :Baby Tooth and the Funky Funk, Big Bird, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Elmo, Count von Count, Cookie Monster, Grover, Herry Monster, Ernie, Bert, Benny Rabbit, Sherry Netherland, Ingrid, Humphrey, Baby Natasha, Prairie Dawn, Oscar the Grouch, Telly Monster, Slimey, Alice Snuffleupagus, Biff, Sully, Roxie Marie, Rosita, Frazzle, Hoots the Owl, Monty, Kermit the Frog, Kingston Livingston III, Guy Smiley, Forgetful Jones, Buster the Horse, Clementine, Joey and Davey Monkey, Fur Jam, Sherlock Hemlock, Slimey, Wanda Cousteau, Zoe Muppet Performers: :Caroll Spinney, Pam Arciero, Camille Bonora, Fran Brill, Lisa Buckley, Kevin Clash, Bruce Connelly, Alice Dinnean, Louise Gold, Peter Linz, Rick Lyon, Noel MacNeal, Jim Martin, Joey Mazzarino, Jerry Nelson, Carmen Osbahr, Frank Oz, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, Judy Sladky, Steve Whitmire, and Bryant Young Guest Stars :Arrested Development, Celia Cruz, Michael Messer, Mike Myers, Sinbad, Maduka Steady, Picabo Street, Amy Tan Season 26 Credits * Executive Producer: Michael Loman * Supervising Producer: Lisa Simon * Producer: Arlene Sherman * Directed by: Lisa Simon, Emily Squires, Ted May, Jon Stone, John Ferraro, Susan Dansby, Malcolm Jamal Warner, Gregory Lehane, Steven Feldman * Head Writer: Norman Stiles * Writers: Judy Freudberg, Tony Geiss, Lou Berger, Sonia Manzano, David Korr, John Weidman, Joey Mazzarino, Nancy Sans, Adam Rudman, Ian Ellis James, Belinda Ward, Josh Selig, Molly Boylan, Sara Compton, Christine Ferraro, Emily Perl Kingsley, Luis Santeiro, Jeff Moss, Cathi Rosenberg-Turow, Mo Willems, Jon Stone * Production Designer: Victor Di Napoli * Muppets, Costumes, Props: Ed Christie with Mark Zeszotek, Stephen Rotondaro, Laurent Linn, Mark Ruffin, Carlo Yannuzzi, Fred Buchholz, Ann Marie Timinelli, Larry Jameson, Tom Newby * Muppet coordinator: Kevin Clash * Music Director: Robby Merkin * Associate Music Director: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Graphic Designers: Mike Pantuso, Pete Ortiz * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Associate Directors: Ted May, Ken Diego * Production Assistants: Tim Carter, Melissa Dino, Carol-Lynn Parente, Nina Shelton * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton * Creative Consultant: Jon Stone * Assistant Vice President for Production Research: Valeria Lovelace * Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald S. Lesser Sources 26